


I Won't Let You Go

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a song writer in a polygamous relationship with Dean and Crowley. He never tells them who his songs are about and they spend hours bickering about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiAki96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/gifts).



> Inspired by a post by Tumblr user yamiaki96fanfic: "Imagine an AU where Cas is a song writer in a polygamous relationship with Dean and Crowley. He never tells then who his songs are about and they spend hours bickering about it."
> 
> The song is I Won't Let You Go (Darling) by Hedley.

_Long steady road_

_Oh travel be kind_

_I’m searching for some peace of mind_

_The home that you know_

_A home left behind_

_Oh trouble don’t trouble this time_

Dean pauses the track. “That is definitely me.”

“That could be anyone.” Crowley argues, snatching the remote from Dean’s hand and setting the CD to play again.

_And baby don’t look back_

_Odds don’t stack_

_They just crumble down around you_

_Oh you gotta go away if you wanna come back_

_I won’t crack_

_I can’t make a sound without you_

“I’m the one who does roadtrips!” Dean bellows.

“I do business trips. Hush.”

The CD plays.

_And even if it sounds crazy darling I won’t let you go_

_And even if it don’t stop raining darling I won’t let you go_

_And even if the world’s burning darling I won’t let you go_

“Remind me, who between us has the fire fetish?”

“It could be talking about anything! Not everything is about you, Crowley.”

_Know your way down your music your town_

Dean pauses it again. “I’m the one with the music.”

Crowley presses play as he glares.

_You never are walking alone_

__

Dean lunges for the remote, but Crowley draws away. “Ah, ah, ah.”

__

_A storm that won’t wait a heart that won’t break_

_Your mountains ain’t made out of stone_

They glare at each other, waiting for some wild statement to rebuff. It’s too poetic to be definitively either of them. The chorus starts up again.

“Funny, who calls him darling?” Crowley gloats, and sips his scotch.

“I do!” A disbelieving glare returns him. “Sometimes...”

“I’ve never heard it.”

“It’s only when we’re alone!”

“Right, right,” the older agrees, “you two and your secret soul bond. So well bonded, in fact, you sense when he’s going to orgasm and beat him to it. Consistently.”

Dean’s teeth grit at that, and his face goes red. “You son of a-”

“Bite me.” Crowley replies with an eye roll, and they both know it’s an invitation. Dean grabs him by the tie, crushes their lips together, and Crowley nearly spills his drink. Instead he clamps teeth on Dean’s lower lip, who yelps.

“I can’t leave you two alone for a moment.”

Crowley turns his head to the new voice, pulling Dean along. “No.” he responds through closed teeth.

Castiel sighs, and kisses between them. Crowley releases in order to get his tongue in Castiel’s mouth. Dean practically fights him for it. Castiel takes both of them by the chins. “I love you, Dean. And I love you, Crowley. Can’t we just get along?”

“Sure,” Dean replies, “if you tell us who the song’s about.”

The lyricist shakes his head. “I write in ways that anyone may relate.”

“Yes, but everyone has their muse. Which inspired of yours was it?”

Blue eyes dart between the two of them. “I Won’t Let You Go is also called Darling because it’s a combination of two songs I wrote. The chorus is for Crowley.”

The man in question chuffs air from his nose.

“The verses are about Dean.”

“Ha!” he shoots back, and Crowley licks his pinkie, and taps it on Dean’s ear. He rubs at it furiously. “Do you see what I put up with!?”

“Calm down; I happen to know you enjoy tongue in your ear.”

“Oh does he?” Crowley grins. “I’ll have to try that.”

“Do it, and I’ll use teeth next time I go down.”

“You think that scares me?”

Castiel takes the both of them by the neck and kisses them each in turn.

_Even if it sounds crazy darling I won’t let you go_

_No I can’t no I never will_

_Never ever would no I never could let you go_

Dean pulls away from Castiel’s neck. “Who’s this part about?”

Castiel breaks the kiss to listen, and Crowley nips at Dean’s ear. He shivers, and nearly forgets the question.

“The word “you” is plural.” the lyricist answers, and kisses Dean on the lips.


End file.
